This Time It's Forever
by Nymbis
Summary: I'm so glad you came, I'm so glad you remembered. To see how we're ending our last dance together. Hector x Penelope oneshot


_This Time It's Forever_

**Summary: **I'm so glad you came, I'm so glad you remembered. To see how we're ending our last dance together. Hector x Penelope oneshot.

**AN: **Summary/Title comes from a Cure song called _The Last Dance_. I love this pairing, but alas! Alack! There are no stories for them! Here's the first of hopefully many more Penelope/Hector Fanfics. This fic is CRAZY (see all caps, just to emphasis the CRAZINESS of it all) short, but the ending felt right so I left it at that.

**Time: **About five minutes before Book 10 starts. Literally.

**Note (again): **I know that Hector was freed at the end of Book 7, but this little scenario kept popping into my head and I just had to write it. So this is AU in that respect.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Delicate hands wrapped around thin shoulders as a shiver shuddered through a petite body. An old woman stood on her balcony, staring into the bright shining moon with a nostalgic reverence. The chill of a night wind rattled her aged bones and sent a tremor of cold through her frail and ancient frame. She knew that inside her old, mothball smelling, skirt pocket there was a vial that would reverse her aging and allow her to cheat death one last time, but she was reluctant to drink the last of the youth-giving potion. She was old, in both mind and spirit, being old in body did little to change anything.

Besides, this was her last night. She wanted to face the Atrox, who would surely be coming in moments for her, with the façade of youth- if for no other reason than to spite it for the curse it had placed upon her. The potion would wait until then.

Her strained eyes looked to the thriving metropolis beneath her, and the reminder of her true age hit her not for the first time that night. Exhaling slowly she closed her eyes, absorbing the noises of traffic that effectively shattered her tranquil attitude. This world had shifted so fast, it was difficult to keep up with it.

She allowed herself a bitter smile; she wouldn't have to keep up with it anymore. And she was grateful for that, at least. There was far too much ruckus in this time.

Yet…

She had become accustomed to it. The strange behaviors and almost scandalously forward attitudes of the youth, the buzzing, the never silent quiet, even the disruption of the once sacred night had grown on her. It would be painful, leaving this place. An experience both painful and calming all in one.

Regrets? She had many. Her successor was unprepared, her sister was lost to her forever, the Atrox was gaining strength by the day, she would never see-

She would never be able to see _him _again. The strong, beautiful man with his curly black hair and strong chin. The man who allowed her to continue her legacy by gifting her with a child. The warrior, the slave, and the lover. Hector. Her Hector.

She exhaled slowly, leaning against the frame of the balcony. There was no use, wallowing in the past that cannot be changed. It was what it was, and she would force herself to let go of the regrets that kept her anchored to this world and embrace Selene with open arms. It was her time; it had been her time for the past two millenniums.

Still…

If just for one last moment…

"Penelope?"

Her reminiscing shattered, the old woman almost suffered a heart attack with the sudden interruption of a low, husky, and all too familiar voice. She stiffened, quite a feat with her arthritic back, and her eyes widened as she slowly turned around.

"Hector?" Her voice was shaky and rasping and she immediately hated the surprise that crept into it when she saw the slight hurt reflected in his onyx eyes. There he was, standing not ten feet from her, and not looking a day over seventeen. He still had the curly jet-black hair devoid of gray, tanned skin without wrinkles, and a rigid posture with no hint of a slump. For a moment, she felt ashamed. She looked like a haggard old crone while he appeared as if he had just stepped out of her memories from two thousand years ago.

He nodded, and took a step towards her. Impulsively, she froze and shifted away. Once again, hurt dashed across his features but disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. He took another hesitant step towards her.

"Why are you here?" She croaked.

"I came to say goodbye," His voice was a whisper and coated in melancholy, as he took yet another step, now close enough that she could feel the warmness from his breath.

"So, you know then." Her words dropped in volume.

He gave a barely perceptible nod and she could see the uncharacteristic display of grief in his eyes. He placed his hands on her withered shoulders and she shifted uncomfortably from the weight.

She inhaled shakily, "I didn't want you to see me…not like this."

The tinniest smile made its way to his face, "That doesn't matter," He spoke softly, moving his hands so that he could embrace her, "Your eyes are the same."

They stood like that for a while, him holding her closely, but gently, as she fisted her brittle hands into his shirt and felt the tears beginning to prick at her eyes. The wind howled, picking up in speed and sending a foreboding message. But the two former lovers ignored it, and despite the fact that time was running out, they felt as if this one moment was eternal.

"Hector, can you do me a favor?" Her question was thick with unshed tears.

"Anything Penelope." He answered quickly, cradling her silver head.

"Will you…" She trailed off, almost embarrassed, "Will you dance with me?"

Hector smiled at her, even with the tears beginning to gather in his own eyes, changing his hands' positions to her waist, "Of course."

The two began swaying together, dancing to no music. Penelope started to tremble and falter, but Hector held her firmly, their eyes locked the entire time, with the moon shining down on them.

And so it started, and finished, with the two reunited and dancing, waiting for their world to end.

**Fin.**


End file.
